scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Sergeant "Gale" Tumbler
Gale is a member of Mobile Task Force unit Delta-6 who is currently assigned to finding out about a history that the foundation erased at one point as well as tracing the late Doctor Maynard. He receives help from Captain Grevik on this. History Master Sergeant Gale worked in the Royal Air Force for about 4 years before leaving to America where he joined the Marine Corps for about 6 more years. He was then forced into the foundation after an unrecorded encounter with mobile task force units that left Gale severely injured and nearly insane. His memory was recorded to be erased and he was nursed to health. Most information regarding his past life is quite irrelevant, however up to the point before joining has been a grey spot due to lost documents. He began working as a member for Mobile Task Force Unit Delta-6. He worked at the facility with few SCP retrievals and spent most of his time patrolling. After a containment breach at Site-EXPUNGED involving the Chaos Insurgency, he began to research as to what the reason for the breach was. At the same time, a high ranking officer by the name of Commander Kale was apprehended. The commander provided Gale information on ON ACCOUNT OF SECURITY RISK. Information has been released on orders of Lieutenant Colonel Worley. ---- "Not like it really matters who knows, this concerns himself as well as other information that we might already know. Also, we'll need to know about Maynard. Just put that information on the bottom of his bio just to tell us what Gale has found. Scratch that, we're putting this in a seperate document in accordance with a few 05's. Also, I'll see to getting Gale paired with the Intelligence Agency. They got a few spair agents tohelp gale on this project. ''-Worley'' ---- Due to the nature of information on other faction being found, Gale was moved to Kappa-42 so as to allow him to freely reclaim any and all lost documents and history linking to information on traitorous personnel as well as on factions. Also, Gale will be given the aiud of several agents of the Intelligence Agency. Personality He has always been more of a follower than a leader. If he were to take the role of a leader, he feels more comfort in someone being present to help him. Yet, due to his experience in the marine corps, he follows their creed strictly enough that he may be able to keep a sense of ethics. Because of this, he has come dangerously close on many occasions to defecting from the foundation. However, he has stated that he will ony remain with the foundation, "So long as he gets the resources and information to find out about this EXPUNGED". Gale hasn't many social skills, yet it has had minimal effect on him. He, however, seems to have befriended Captain REDACTED from Delta-7. While Gale has transferred, he still remains friends. Concerning Mental Health While Gale was in excellent condition upon joining the foundation (After recovery from REDACTED and erasing of REDACTED). However, staff recently found a piece of a journal that he had written. The journal entry was named "FILED AWAY" and given the date of 25th of August, 2013, the day that he was moved to Kappa-42. This find has given staff a reason to watch Gale carefully on mental stability. What Gale Has Found Section omitted. Further information regarding Gale's work thus far have are under security at the moment. Please ask Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] on this issue so he may address this to to Sergeant Gale or 05 personnel. Gallery Iran-1980.jpg|MTF Delta-6 back in 1980 when aiding US troops in Operations "Eagle Claw". A Distruaght Gale.jpg|Gale outside of the facility when Journal Entry #114 was written. Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Mobile Task Force